


Anatomia Dragonkina

by Arpena



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ Spoilers, Vacation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpena/pseuds/Arpena
Summary: Ratowanie świata ratowaniem świata, ale szkoła sama się nie ukończy. Po miesiącu intensywnej nauki oraz nadrabiania zaległości będących wynikiem walki o przyszłość, Alice wreszcie ma okazję, aby spędzić trochę czasu z Willemem. W pierwszy wolny dzień postanawia m.in. bliżej zapoznać się z jego anatomią.





	Anatomia Dragonkina

Po miesiącu wzmożonej, intensywnej nauki oraz nadrabiania wszelkich szkolnych zaległości, jakie uzbierały się mnie i moim przyjaciołom podczas misji ratowania świata przed Dragonkinami , wreszcie nadszedł wielki dzień. Czyli początek upragnionych, kilkudniowych wakacji.

Odetchnęłam głęboko świeżym powietrzem, wciągając w płuca unoszący się w nim cudowny zapach wolności. Następnie poprawiłam torbę przewieszoną przez ramię i ruszyłam w kierunku kilku zabudowań znajdujących się na końcu ścieżki.

Nadchodzące dni miałam spędzić w gronie najbliższych mi osób, a nasze plany były proste. Zapomnieć na ten czas o wszystkich obowiązkach, wypocząć, najeść się pysznego jedzenia, może wybrać się na jakąś małą, spontaniczną wycieczkę. Po prostu miło spędzić te chwile. Byłam tak podekscytowana tą wizją, że skupienie się na nauce pod koniec tygodnia przychodziło mi z niemałym trudem. Ale było warto. Przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy najpierw nie udać się do swojego domku, ale ostatecznie zmieniłam zdanie, zamiast tego kierując swe kroki w stronę najbardziej okazałego budynku. A im bliżej podchodziłam, tym bardziej nerwowe stawały się motylki w moim brzuchu. Kiedy wyciągnęłam dłoń ku ozdobnej kołatce, miałam wrażenie, że trzepot ich skrzydełek byłby zdolny wzniecić prawdziwy huragan.

— Willem, to ja! Już jestem! — zawołałam, zastukawszy uprzednio w drewno.

Jakby w odpowiedzi gdzieś wewnątrz domu rozległ się trzask. Drgnęłam, zdezorientowana, ale nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, drzwi otworzyły się na całą szerokość, a ja zostałam wciągnięta w prawdziwie niedźwiedzi uścisk.

— Willem… Wszystko w porządku? — wykrztusiłam, zaskoczona nieco tym niezwykle entuzjastycznym powitaniem.

— Tęskniłem — wyszeptał mężczyzna wprost do mojego ucha.

— Widzieliśmy się wczoraj.

— To nie ma znaczenia.

Z uśmiechem odwzajemniłam uścisk. Dobrze rozumiałam, o co mu chodziło.

— Ja też tęskniłam.

Jeszcze ciaśniej oplótł mnie ramionami, a ja oparłam głowę o jego tors i przez chwilę po prostu rozkoszowaliśmy się tym uściskiem. W końcu Willem odsunął się delikatnie i obdarzył mnie jednym z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów. Ściągnięta z powrotem na ziemię, o czymś sobie przypomniałam…

— Co to był za hałaś? Ten przed chwilą?

Mięśnie jego twarzy nawet nie drgnęły.

— Och, to nic takiego — jakby na podkreślenie swoich słów zamachał niedbale dłonią w powietrzu. I to był błąd. Dzięki temu ruchowi zauważyłam bowiem, że rękaw jego koszuli był ubrudzony.

— Czy to mąka?

Willem spojrzał w to samo miejsce, co ja i nagle schował obie ręce za plecami. Podejrzane.

— Rozgość się — powiedział, zupełnie ignorując moje pytanie. — A ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę, dobrze?

Nie dając mi czasu na odpowiedź, zniknął za najbliższymi drzwiami.

— Dziwne — mruknęłam do samej siebie. Willem rzadko kiedy coś ukrywał, a teraz najwyraźniej to robił. Ale nie chciałam na niego naciskać. Byłam przekonana, że prędzej czy później miałam dowiedzieć się, o co chodziło.

Dlatego w międzyczasie postanowiłam na własne oczy przekonać się, jak bardzo zmienił się jego dom od czasu mojej ostatniej wizyty. Gdybym sama nie pomagała przy budowie, to chyba miałabym problem uwierzyć, że został postawiony zaledwie miesiąc wcześniej. Willemowi wystarczyło zaledwie tych kilka tygodni, by za pomocą pracy własnych rąk, magii oraz swoich nadzwyczajnych zdolności całkowicie wykończyć budynek i nadać mu wyjątkowy styl. Sprowadził do niego wyszukane meble, swoje ukochane antyki, ozdoby oraz wszystko, czego zarówno Dragonkin, jak i nawet człowiek potrzebował do codziennego funkcjonowania. Moją uwagę szczególnie przykuła jego sypialnia — jak na należącą do istoty prawie, że nie sypiającej wyglądała na niezwykle przytulną. A już na pewno na takie wyglądało zajmujące w niej najwięcej miejsca łóżko, a raczej łoże królewskich rozmiarów. Utrzymane w barwach czerni, ciemnego fioletu i błękitu, idealnie pościelone, zarzucone masą poduszek, z wysokim, obitym pluszem zagłówkiem i baldachimem wspartym na misternie zdobionych słupkach wręcz zapraszało, żeby się na nim położyć. A ja z tego zaproszenia skorzystałam. Chciałam tylko sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście było takie wygodne, ale przerosło moje oczekiwania i nim się zorientowałam — odpłynęłam na dobre.

Następne, czego byłam świadoma, to kojąco chłodny dotyk dłoni Willema na moim policzku i jego zaniepokojony głos:

— Alice? Dobrze się czujesz? Alice!

Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam nad sobą jego twarz. Miał zmarszczone brwi, a w niebieskich oczach czaił się niepokój. Ciemne pasma długich włosów opadały wokół nas niczym kurtyna i przez kilka sekund nie byłam w stanie robić nic innego, jak tylko wpatrywać się w niego, niepewna, czy aby przypadkiem wciąż nie śniłam. Cóż, musiałoby minąć chyba jeszcze sporo czasu zanim przyzwyczaiłabym się w pełni do jego piękna.

Co ja wyprawiam?, pomyślałam, otrząsając się nagle z otępienia.

— Nic mi nie jest — dodałam na głos. Widząc, że chciałam usiąść, Willem cofnął się, by zaraz zająć miejsce obok mnie. — Po prostu trochę… odpłynęłam. Wszystko przez to, że nie umiałam wczoraj zasnąć z podekscytowania. Co kiepsko zgrało się w czasie z wcześniejszą wykańczającą sesją profesora Schuylera .

— Z pewnością nie potraktował was lekko — zgodził się z uśmiechem, który jednak szybko zniknął. Willem nachylił się i czule pogładził kciukiem mój policzek. Jego dotyk był taki przyjemny… — A teraz pewnie jesteś dodatkowo zmęczona podróżą. Może trochę się prześpisz?

— O nie. Nie ma mowy — zaprzeczyłam od razu, chwytając jego dłoń. — Nie prześpię dnia, który mamy spędzić razem.

— Jesteś pewna? Na pewno nie wolisz odpocząć?

— Jestem na sto procent pewna. Po prostu pójdę wieczorem wcześniej spać, bo i tak rano muszę być na nogach, jeśli mam przygotować jedzenie na jutrzejsze przyjęcie z okazji rozpoczęcia wakacji. Ale dzisiejszy dzień zamierzam wykorzystać w pełni, zrozumiano?

Willem westchnął, ściskając lekko moje palce.

— Nie mam serca dalej cię przekonywać, ponieważ sam również pragnę spędzić z tobą każdą wolną chwilę.

Uśmiechnęłam się, rozpromieniona.

— Cieszę się zatem, że się zgadzamy.

Teoretycznie, dzięki temu, że Willem mógł wrócić do Akademii, by udzielać w niej gościnnych wykładów, przez ostatni miesiąc widywaliśmy się dosyć często. Ale tylko teoretycznie. W praktyce nie dawało nam to zbyt wiele wspólnie spędzonego czasu. Willem był bowiem zajęty obowiązkami wykładowcy, a także wykańczaniem domu. Ja z kolei musiałam uczęszczać na normalne zajęcia, po których czekały mnie dodatkowe konsultacje pod okiem profesora Schuylera. Nawet jeśli kończyły się one w miarę wcześnie, to często i tak zostawaliśmy z przyjaciółmi do późna, upewniając się, że każde z nas poradzi sobie z zaległościami, żebyśmy mogli wspólnie cieszyć się wolnym. Gdzieś pomiędzy tym musiałam jeszcze upchnąć swoje obowiązki prefekta. Przez to nasze spotkania ograniczały się zwykle do uczestniczenia w paru wykładach prowadzonych przez Willema, mijania się na korytarzu czy okazjonalnym spędzaniu razem przerw. Z oczywistych względów nie mieliśmy w związku z tym sprzyjających warunków do zachowywania się jak typowa para. Wciąż jednak było to lepsze niż nic.

— Skoro nie zamierzasz iść spać, to co powiesz na małą przekąskę? — zaproponował Willem, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. — Przygotowałem dla ciebie małą niespodziankę.

Wizja przekąski natychmiast mnie ożywiła, więc szybko poderwałam się na równe nogi. Tym samym zahaczyłam stopą o porzuconą wcześniej przeze mnie torbę.

— Och, właśnie. Przepraszam, że przyszłam tu ze swoimi rzeczami, ale chciałam się najpierw przywitać — wyjaśniłam. Nagle zrobiło mi się głupio, że dopiero teraz o tym wspomniałam. — Później zaniosę je do siebie.

Willem popatrzył na mnie, na torbę i znowu na mnie.

— Nie musisz. Możesz tu zostać nawet przez całe wolne, jeśli chcesz.

Ta oferta mnie zaskoczyła. Naprawdę. Wpatrywałam się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami z nagłą pustką w głowie. Nie wiedziałam, jak powinnam odpowiedzieć. Rozpaczliwie szukałam właściwych słów, jednocześnie czując, że moje policzki stawały się coraz cieplejsze i cieplejsze.

Willem musiał błędnie odczytać moją reakcję, ponieważ uśmiech, który do tej pory gościł na jego twarzy, ustąpił miejsca zmieszaniu.

— Oczywiście do niczego cię nie zmuszam — powiedział szybko. — Pamiętaj, że nie mam zamiaru robić czegokolwiek wbrew twojej woli. Gdybyś się zdecydowała, to mogłabyś spokojnie spać w tym pokoju, a ja na ten czas przeniósłbym się gdzieś indziej i…

Cichy chichot wymknął mi się nim zdążyłam go powstrzymać. Z jakiegoś powodu zakłopotanie Willema pomogło zniwelować moje własne. Uśmiechnęłam się, wciąż odrobinę nieśmiało i złapałam go za nadgarstki.

— Spokojnie. Ja… chyba skorzystam z twojej propozycji.

— Och. — Jego policzki zarumieniły się delikatnie. — Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

— A teraz chodźmy sprawdzić, co dla mnie przygotowałeś! — zawołałam radośnie, by ulżyć naszemu skrępowaniu.

Odzyskawszy swoje typowe opanowanie, Willem zaprowadził mnie do salonu, gdzie na stoliku ustawionym między dwoma fotelami czekał już dzbanek parującej jeszcze herbaty, dwie filiżanki oraz stos apetycznie wyglądających ciasteczek.

— Sam robiłeś? — zapytałam z nieskrywanym podziwem. Zajęłam miejsce w fotelu i od razu wzięłam jedno z ciastek do ręki. — Więc to stąd ta mąka?

Willem przytaknął, jednocześnie rozlewając napój do filiżanek. Nie mogłam się oprzeć, by kątem oka nie śledzić jego ruchów, niezwykle eleganckich nawet podczas tak banalnej czynności.

— Z kolei trzask, który słyszałaś, to była blacha, która wypadła mi z rąk, kiedy cię usłyszałem — wyjaśnił, siadając na drugim fotelu. — Próbowałem odtworzyć twój przepis, ale nie wiem, z jakim rezultatem.

— Och, daj spokój. Założę się, że są nawet lepsze od moich. — Nie pomyliłam się wiele. Ciastko było kruche, ani za miękkie, ani za twarde, a w smaku wprost idealne. — Wiesz co, to trochę nie fair, że wszystko, łącznie z rzeczami, których nigdy wcześniej nie robiłeś, przychodzi ci z taką łatwością. Jestem prawie zazdrosna.

— Przyznaję, że bycie Dragonkinem jest bardzo wygodne. Ale nie przejmuj się, nie mam zamiaru odbierać ci przyjemności z gotowania i wygryzać cię z roli naszego kucharza.

— Już nie udawaj — rzuciłam żartobliwie, tak samo, jak Willem. — Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz, żeby reszta zorientowała się, że może zagonić cię do kuchni nawet, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i upił łyk herbaty.

— À propos. Nic się nie zmieniło i pozostali dołączą do nas dopiero jutro?

— Zgadza się. Hiro i Zeus muszą dzisiaj podejść do jeszcze jednego testu, Alfonse miał coś do załatwienia w klinice, a Ceasar i Lucious stwierdzili, że na nich zaczekają.

— Czyli mamy cały dzień dla siebie.

— Można by niemal powiedzieć, że zrobili to specjalnie. Niemal, bo wątpię, żeby Hiro i Zeus celowo podłożyli się profesorowi.

— Trudno się nie zgodzić.

Oboje zaśmialiśmy się na myśl o naszych przyjaciołach. Chociaż tworzyliśmy zgraną paczkę i naprawdę uwielbiałam ich towarzystwo, to miło było raz na jakiś czas pobyć z Willemem tylko we dwoje. I choć szczerze wątpiłam w to, by chłopcy specjalnie podłożyli się profesorowi, to skłonna byłam uwierzyć, że reszta postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację i opóźnić przybycie z myślą o nas.

— Masz jakieś pomysły, jak moglibyśmy spędzić ten dzień? — pytanie Willema wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia.

Opuściłam rękę, w której trzymałam kolejne ciastko i zastanowiłam się.

— Może zróbmy piknik?

Mój pomysł przypadł Willemowi do gustu, więc szybko zaczęliśmy wcielać go w życie. Okazało się, że pomimo tego, iż on sam nie potrzebował jedzenia do szczęścia , to na te kilka dni zaopatrzył się w prawdziwe zapasy produktów spożywczych najróżniejszego rodzaju. Powybierałam więc z nich te, które uznałam za odpowiednie i wkrótce byliśmy gotowi do drogi.

Jako punkt docelowy naszej piknikowej wyprawy wybraliśmy n a s z ą łąkę. To właśnie na niej nie tak dawno ostatecznie potwierdziliśmy nasze uczucia i od tamtego czasu przynajmniej w moim sercu zajmowała specjalne miejsce.

Rozłożyliśmy się ze wszystkim pośrodku łąki, między bujnie porastającymi ją kwiatami. Panował na niej niezwykły spokój, niezakłócany obecnością kogokolwiek poza nami. Byliśmy tylko my dwoje i natura. Cóż za miła odmiana.

Gdy zjedliśmy już przygotowane przez nas wcześniej kanapki, westchnęłam z zadowoleniem i pociągnęłam Willema za rękę, by położył się razem ze mną na kocu. Nie opierał się, a nawet użyczył mi swojego ramienia jako poduszki. Kolejne westchnięcie wyrwało się z moich ust. Leżenie na trawie i wpatrywanie się w niebo było czymś, co mogłabym robić całymi dniami.

— Nie uważasz, że ta chmura wygląda jak smok?

— A tamta jak królik.

— Która?

Willem złapał mnie za dłoń i przesunął palec, którym wskazywałam puszystego smoka na równie puszystego królika.

— Masz rację — zgodziłam się, lecz moja uwaga z chmur zdążyła już przenieść się na coś innego. Na czarne pazury wieńczące długie, smukłe palce Willema. Z ciekawością przesunęłam po nich opuszkami palców. Były dłuższe, grubsze i zdecydowanie twardsze od ludzkich paznokci. A także…

— Uważaj, żeby się nie skaleczyć — ostrzegł mnie ich właściciel.

— Są aż takie ostre?

Zdziwiło mnie to, ponieważ Willem dotykał mnie często, ale zawsze robił to tak delikatnie, że nie miałam okazji przekonać się na własnej skórze, do czego były zdolne te pazury. Na co dzień nie zwracałam na nie nawet szczególnej uwagi. Ale na co dzień nie zwracałam jej na wiele rzeczy. Na to, że poza pazurami Willem miał też rogi i ogon, a jego uszy były długie i spiczaste. Na to, że należał do innego gatunku. Na to, że jego podstawowe potrzeby, chociażby dotyczące snu czy jedzenia, znacząco różniły się od ludzkich. Na to, że różnica w naszym wieku była kolosalna. Różniliśmy się pod tak wieloma względami, a ja… wcale tak bardzo tego nie odczuwałam. Pewne kwestie zwyczajnie mi nie przeszkadzały, więc o nich nie myślałam. O innych z kolei n i e c h c i a ł a m myśleć.

Zdarzało się zaś czasem, że budziła się we mnie ciekawość. Bo choć Willem chętnie dzielił się ze mną swoją wiedzą na każdy interesujący mnie temat, to wciąż było tak wiele spraw z nim związanych, o których nie miałam pojęcia.

Tknięta nagłą myślą, a raczej myślą, która nawiedzała mnie od jakiegoś czasu, usiadłam, straciwszy zainteresowanie chmurami. Choć pytanie miałam już uformowane na końcu języka, nie potrafiłam zebrać się na odwagę, by je zadać. Dlatego siedziałam tylko w milczeniu, nawijając nerwowo pasmo włosów na palec wskazujący.

Widząc moje zachowanie Willem, oparłszy się na łokciach, dźwignął się do pozycji półleżącej.

— Coś nie tak?

— Chciałabym ci zadać pytanie, ale nie wiem, czy powinnam, bo może być głupie, a nie chcę cię urazić — wyrzuciłam z siebie jednym tchem, wciąż nawijając i odwijając włosy.

— Wątpię, żeby jakiekolwiek twoje pytanie miało mnie urazić. Pytaj.

— No dobrze. — Zostawiłam włosy w spokoju, podniosłam na niego wzrok i odetchnęłam głęboko, przygotowując się do wypowiedzenia na głos tego, co mnie dręczyło. — Jak to jest mieć ogon?

Willem zamrugał raz i drugi. Jego brwi uniosły się ku górze w wyrazie zdziwienia. A potem zaczął się śmiać.

— Uprzedzałam, że to głupie pytanie — mruknęłam, znowu spuszczając głowę. — Nie musisz na nie odpowiadać.

— Nie, nie. To nie tak — zaprotestował Willem, unosząc obie dłonie. — Po prostu tak się przejmowałaś, jakby to miało być jakieś bardzo osobiste lub intymne pytanie. — Uśmiechnął się i pogładził mnie po głowie. — To normalne, że takie sprawy cię interesują. Szczerze mówiąc, zaskoczyło mnie, że dopiero teraz o to zapytałaś.

— Jak już mówiłam, myślałam, że to może być niewłaściwe.

— Wcale nie. Nie przejmuj się. — Willem skrzyżował długie nogi w kostkach i w zamyśleniu postukał pazurem w usta. — Jakby ci to wyjaśnić… Najprościej byłoby powiedzieć, że „normalnie”. Ogon jest dla mnie zwyczajną częścią ciała, taką jak ręka czy noga.

— Ale nie przeszkadza ci w żaden sposób?

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Choć przyznaję, że czasami są małe problemy z niektórymi ubraniami. Dlatego też luźne szaty bywają wygodniejsze.

— A… — urwałam, aby przemyśleć dobór słów. — A jak to jest z jego wrażliwością na dotyk? Jest tak samo unerwiony jak inne części ciała? Czy bardziej lub mniej?

— Jeśli mam być szczery, to nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale wydaje mi się, że tak samo jak inne.

— A czy… — Ugryzłam się w język. Nie, to by pewnie było dziwne.

— Tak? — Widząc, że na mojej twarzy ponownie odmalowało się zakłopotanie, Willem uśmiechnął się łagodnie. — Śmiało.

— Czy mogłabym go dotknąć?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Dragonkin bez słowa obrócił się na brzuch. Jako że tego dnia wyjątkowo nie miał na sobie swoich charakterystycznych, obszernych szat ani nawet nieodłącznego płaszcza, lecz zwykłe spodnie i koszulę, jego ogon ukazał mi się w pełnej okazałości. Wyłaniając się znad krawędzi spodni leżał swobodnie między jego nogami, od których był odrobinę dłuższy. Z bliska wydawał się masywniejszy niż początkowo sądziłam i przypominał ciało pokaźnych rozmiarów węża. Najbardziej zachwycające były w nim jednak pokrywające go łuski. Piękne, o barwie ciemnego fioletu, lśniły delikatnie w padających na nie promieniach słonecznych jak drogocenne kamienie.

Nagle ogon poruszył się i przesunął powoli w moją stronę aż jego koniec dotknął moich kolan. Wciąż podpierający się na łokciach Willem zerknął na mnie przez ramię z uśmiechem nieschodzącym z ust.

— Proszę bardzo.

Wstrzymałam oddech i powoli wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo tym się przejmowałam. Może dlatego, że dotykanie jego ogona wydawało się w jakiś sposób intymnym doświadczeniem. A może dlatego, że w moich oczach ta część ciała wydawała się zupełnie oddzielnym bytem.

Ostrożnie, samymi koniuszkami palców musnęłam fragment ogona. Następnie, z większą śmiałością, przyłożyłam do niego całą dłoń i przesunęłam delikatnie od góry ku dołowi. Z zafascynowaniem zaznajamiałam się bezpośrednio z fakturą i kształtem łusek. Były chłodne, twarde i nieco chropawe na brzegach. Wydawały się tworzyć specyficzną zbroję nie do przebicia. Doszedłszy do końca ogona ponowiłam czynność, a wtedy pod palcami poczułam drżenie.

— Willem? — uniosłam wzrok, tym samym przekonując się, że drżał nie tylko ogon, ale całe ciało Dragonkina, który w dodatku odwrócił głowę i zasłonił twarz dłonią. Zauważyłam, że czubki jego uszu były bardziej różowe niż zwykle. Przejęłam się, bo nie rozumiałam, co się działo. — Willem, co się stało? Zrobiłam coś nie tak? Coś cię boli albo czujesz dyskomfort?

— Wręcz… przeciwnie. — Głos Willema był niemal tak cichy jak szept. — Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do bycia dotykanym w tym miejscu. Przepraszam.

— Och — tylko tyle byłam w stanie wymamrotać. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że moja dłoń wciąż spoczywała na jego łuskach, więc czym prędzej ją zabrałam, — To ja przepraszam.

— Nie masz za co. Już mówiłem, że nie było to wcale negatywne doświadczenie. — Podniósł się powoli, usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i odchrząknął. — W każdym razie… Czy twoja ciekawość została zaspokojona?

Potwierdziłam ruchem głowy.

— Dziękuję.

— Czy w zamian teraz ja mogę zadać ci pytanie?

Ponownie skinęłam głową. Willem spoważniał. Spojrzenie jego pięknych, lśniących wszystkimi kolorami tęczy oczu zdawało się zaglądać wprost w głąb mojej duszy. Wspominałam, że to na niebo mogłabym patrzeć całymi dniami? Cóż, te oczy zdecydowanie z nim o to rywalizowały.

— Czy przeszkadza ci to, że jako twój partner posiadam te nieludzkie części ciała?

Jeżeli wcześniej to Willem był zdziwiony moim pytaniem, to teraz przyszła moja kolej. Z tym, że mi akurat nie było do śmiechu.

— A dlaczego by miało? — spytałam, szczerze tego nie rozumiejąc. — Odbyliśmy już kiedyś podobną rozmowę, więc mogę się jedynie powtórzyć. To, że nie rozumiem, jak to jest je mieć nie znaczy wcale, że ich nie akceptuję. Są nieodłączną częścią ciebie, więc o żadnym przeszkadzaniu nie ma tu nawet mowy. Pokochałam cię za to, jaki jesteś, a nie do jakiego gatunku należysz. Czy jesteś człowiekiem, Dragonkinem, wróżką, czy jeszcze inną istotą nie ma dla mnie znaczenia teraz i nie miało, gdy dopiero co się poznaliśmy. Zresztą, równie dobrze mogłabym cię zapytać, czy tobie nie przeszkadza to, że ja jestem człowiekiem.

Oblicze Willema rozjaśnił łagodny uśmiech, sięgający aż do jego oczu.

— Zgadzam się z tym, co powiedziałaś. Tak bardzo cieszę się, że są tacy ludzie jak ty i że… — Palec zakończony czarnym pazurem wsunął się delikatnie pod mój podbródek, jakby Willem chciał się upewnić, że nie odwrócę wzroku. — I że to właśnie w tobie się zakochałem.

Stado motyli w moim brzuchu po raz kolejny tego dnia zerwało się do szaleńczego lotu.

— I wzajemnie.

Nachyliwszy się do przodu, ucałowałam najpierw jeden z rogów Willema, a następnie policzek. W reakcji na to Dragonkin przyciągnął mnie do siebie, zamykając w szczelnym uścisku.

— Myślisz, że jest jakaś książka poświęcona anatomii Dragonkinów? — wypaliłam, by odwrócić swoją uwagę od własnego szalejącego serca.

Oddech Willema połaskotał mnie w ucho, kiedy ten się zaśmiał.

— Aż tak interesuje cię ten temat? Prościej będzie, jeśli po prostu zadasz mi pytania, na które chcesz poznać odpowiedzi.

— I mogę pytać o cokolwiek?

— Zgadza się. Postaram się na wszystko odpowiedzieć najlepiej, jak potrafię.

— W takim razie, na tę chwilę mam jedno pytanie. Czy są jeszcze jakieś części twojego ciała, o których odmienności powinnam wiedzieć?

Tym razem poczułam, jak jego usta przyciśnięte do mojej skroni ułożyły się w uśmiech.

— Nie wydaje mi się.

To prawda, że różniliśmy się pod wieloma względami, nie tylko tym anatomicznym. A jednak rozumieliśmy siebie nawzajem lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego. Miałam nadzieję, że tak już pozostanie na zawsze.

Willem pocałował mnie w czoło i zapytał:

— Chcesz już wracać?

Ale ja tylko mocniej się do niego przytuliłam, delektując się tą bliskością.

— Zostańmy tak jeszcze chociaż chwilę.

I zostaliśmy. Z tak różnymi ciałami splecionymi ciasno ze sobą i sercami bijącymi w jednym, zgodnym rytmie.


End file.
